When Fire and Water Makeout
by geekmage
Summary: This is what would really happen if Zuko madeout with Katara. It's much more than you think. ;D ZUTARA.


She felt her heart beating against her rib cage. With very inch she moved closer the beating got twenty times harder. It almost hurt. She felt more as if she were slowly falling from a cliff and into a pit of flames rather than leaning closer towards his face.

She would've expected his tight frown of determination for something like this, but she was so glad to see a soft face of a star-crossed lover, something she had never seen on him.

The bottom of her stomach dropped into oblivion. The air in her lungs had long been gone. There was no going back now. She couldn't catch herself.

The first thing she felt after the heat was his soft lips. They molded around hers like clay.

Then she felt his hands on her stomach. She felt as if she had dropped thousands of ponds on to his palms but they surprisingly didn't budge. They stayed firm as bricks but she felt her body bounce a bit as if she had landed on a mattress. His thumbs rapped around her waist. His hands always felt as if they were made for her waist. It always fit perfectly inside them like a puzzle.

She pried his jaw open and slid her tongue into his mouth. It probed around in his mouth, barely touching his tongue. His mouth tasted like vanilla from his uncles special tea. He always carried the smell with him. But her nose did no justice to the flavor, which now submerged each taste bud with the foamy taste. The taste melted into her mouth. Her spit had always had an icy cling to it and the way the vanilla mixed with the ice was incredible. She couldn't imagine a better taste for a food.

Finally he allowed his tongue to touch hers. What happened next was outlandish. An amazing blue glow illuminated both of them and she felt as if she was being electrified. She could almost feel her bones rattling inside her skin. But she wanted more. The feeling was perfect and she knew it was only going to get stronger.

She increased her tongue movements rapidly. He had trouble keeping up. She allowed her tongue to roll in through his and out then underneath it. Then he took a turn. Their tongues continued the dance as the minutes slipped away. It continued to pick up speed and become harder and harder. The two seemed to be competing with each other.

Finally it had to end. She began to feel quite dizzy and the blue light was staining her eyes. They may have spent longer catching their breath and recovering from the dizzy spells then actually kissing. Then they spent a minute that contained decades staring into each other's eyes as if trying to comprehend what the other had done. Finally she spoke.

"That was amazing!" She gasped. "I've never experienced anything like that!"

"I'm pretty sure no one ever has. That kiss was not normal."

"Who cares? Let's do it again!"

"Wow. Slow down. It might be dangerous."

"It's just kissing."

"No. It's so much more. Did you see that blue glow or did I just imagine it?"

"I saw it too. In fact, I'm pretty sure that I'll see it every time I close my eyes for the rest of my life."

"I know. And ... the blood flow? Did you feel that?"

"What blood flow?"

"I, I felt my blood flowing in the most amazing way. It caused..." He looked down at his pants as if they would complete his sentence for him.

"Wow, you can get those from making out?"

"I don't think that you normally can." He frowned slightly. "Heard a story like this when I first got a sex talk."

"La. La. La. Don't wanna hear it." She covered her ears with her hands and closed her eyes. She saw bright blue stars.

"It's not that bad. It was a legend about a beautiful waterbender who could cause a mans blood to flow just by looking at him. She used to feel powerful love emotions whenever she looked at a man and that worked as a catalyst for her bending."

"So your saying that the passion I just felt triggered my blood bending?"

"Yes. But it was phenomenal."

"Did you feel the electricity?"

"I felt myself lightning bending. But lightning bending comes from a lack of emotion. It doesn't make sense."

"Well love is such a powerful emotion. Maybe it has an opposite effect."

"Amazing." He looked at her with a sly smile. "You know, maybe it would be nice if we did it ag-"

She threw her self onto him again ad he caught her perfectly, leaning in just in time. The blue lightning framed the beautiful site perfectly.


End file.
